Ultimate Turmoil
by KhaosOmega
Summary: Rival criminal groups join together for a race.  So what happens when a member of one grroup rescues one from another.  XQ references included.  Rated T for visually suggestive stuff later on.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: The events of chapter one have an F-Zero origin, whereas all characters are from Pokemon. Both franchises belong to Nintendo.

Chapter One: Harland's Sacrifice

The day it all started was a clear one. It had been months after the duel between Kyogre and Groudon, the last time Teams Aqua and Magma had been seen on the criminal radar. Both Team Rocket and Team Ash were also involved in the duel, with Pokemon G-Man and Johto champion Lance also getting caught in the crossfire. Team Rocket was from Kanto, as was half of Team Ash; the other half was of Hoenn origin, like the two main suspects involved. At one location unspecified, members of the five main villainous groups - Teams Rocket, Aqua, Magma, Galactic, and Cipher - grouped up for a big race. This was Cipher's first foray outside the Orre region - Aqua and Magma were outside Hoenn for the first time as well, as was Team Galactic outside of Sinnoh - but Team Rocket was clearly not in their first non-Kanto operation (due to Jessie and James).

Each team had a uniform for its members: Team Rocket agents usually wore full black uniforms (Jessie and James wore white ones), similar to the blue or purple ones of Cipher but without the helmets. Team Galactic agents looked like teal-haired space explorers to the random bystander, whereas Team Aqua members looked like pirates (with too many navel piercings according to Magma agent Harland). Team Magma, meanwhile, wore hooded cloaks as part of their outfits (which Aqua agent Isabel said had horns equipped to them along with miniskirts for the females). Only a few Cipher members, and high-ranked ones at that, had confirmed faces; Team Galactic had only five members with hair colors other than teal; the Magmas faces couldn't be confirmed due to the hoods, and the Aquas wore bandannas as part of their outfits.

As the team members surveyed the circuit Venus of Cipher was talking to a helmetless blonde Cipher agent. Well, technically, this blonde was actually a GX native allied to Team Vexus as her hair contained several teal highlights; her name was Nella, and she was the most notorious member of what remained of the Terralon Rogues. She had a long history of criminal acts, most of them attempted on a ten-year-old girl from GX named Dawn. Dawn was an agent of the interdimensional crime fighters known as XQ, with 74P as her agent number, and she was also the youngest link of the Zelikarin fusion: the Pink Inferno was eighteen, one year older that the strongest member, known as the Amethyst Angel.

Over in another area of the track the bosses of the four groups Team Ash had dealt with - Giovanni, Archie, Maxie, and Cyrus - were talking about who they had entering the race.

"I've got myself plus Mars, Jupiter, and Saturn entering." Cyrus, a blue-haired twenty-eight-year-old, told the others. "Just myself and Harland for Magma." Maxie replied. "Got a few racers involved. Gotta watch out for Jessie - once her temper gets out of control there's bound to be a mess." Giovanni said; Jessie was the redhead of the most well-known Rocket duo, and had a short, fiery temper. Archie, meanwhile, was deep in thought about something; like Maxie, it was only him and Isabel entering for Aqua, and he knew his female ally was better.

"Racers, START YOUR ENGINES!" the MC yelled. Forty-six vehicles started up and after some warm-up laps, they were off as the green flag flew. The race was eventful at the start; Isabel had shot through the pack on the inside line entering the left-handed turn one, while Pierce and Dakim collided when the Cipher admin got forced up the track entering said turn. However, the race took a nasty turn on lap twelve of ninety-eight.

"Entering turn five the racers are - OH TROUBLE! Nella and James collide in turn four and cars are piling in, nowhere to go in the tight corner. This is massive, and Giovanni, just ahead of the wreck, thought Jessie would cause it." One announcer said. "The red flag is out for a massive wreck in turn four."

"Last time we were on the air for a serious crash Pico caused it trying to hit Falcon, mate." the other announcer said. This one had a bit of an Australian accent, and the two of them looked as if they hailed from another dimension. "One car in this mess has ignited and the racer seems to have been knocked out. By the way, Burter, fifty thousand zeni says Nella pulled a Pico."

"Lets go to the instant replay booth and see what happened." Burter, a blue alien humanoid from the Dragon Ball Z dimension, said. Looking at the replay footage Nella's car turned right into James and caused the wreck, with Isabel getting what looked like the worst of it. "You got me good, Jeice. Nella did deliberately do it. And it looked like Isabel clearly got the worst of - WAIT, WHAT'S HARLAND UP TO!" Harland had rushed to the burning vehicle and was pulling the occupant - an unconscious Isabel - out of the wreckage. "Man, what are the odds she lost more than just her consciousness in that wreck?" Burter asked his buddy. "Reminds me of what happened with Dan Wheldon last October. Wrong place, wrong time, and he lost more that his consciousness."

Hours later, Isabel woke up in a hospital. She seemed out of it a little.

"How'd i end up in here?" she asked. "Who won the race?" Isabel was in her early twenties, with very long red hair. She had had such a good race going when she got caught up in the turn four mess. Several Aquas were surrounding her.

"The race got canceled because of what happened there. You got the worst of the wreck. As for why you're in here, you lost consciousness in the accident, your vehicle ignited, and if it wasn't for Harland, we might have permanantly lost you." one of the females told her.

"Wait, where was Harland during the wreck?" Isabel asked. This time an unseen female Magma responded. "Harland was in the lead, ahead of the wreck, and when he noticed the state of your vehicle he rushed into action. He pulled you out of the burning wreckage and into a nearby ambulance, risking life and limb to do so. I think he might have feelings for ya." She then walked up to the recovering Aqua, stating "The name's Janelle." Janelle had long crimson hair, sparkling fuschia eyes, and was wearing the standard female Magma uniform. But something didn't seem right to Isabel - Janelle was wearing pink boots emblazoned with the Magma logo.

"Alright, Dawn, give up the whole infiltration act."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: the following is a KhaosOmega fanfic. Pokemon and F-Zero both belong to Nintendo, though SEGA also owns part of the latter. Please support the official release.

**Chapter 2: Sudden Discovery**

"Alright, Dawn, give up the whole infiltration act."

Those eight words had the Aqua platoon surrounding her confused. Then Janelle surrounded herself in a ball of light, which faded after a minute revealing a girl with green and red highlights in her dark blue hair standing exactly where Janelle had been. She was wearing the same boots as Janelle, but the Team Magma insignia had been replaced by a golden X - the XQ logo. Dawn believed this fact was what gave away her identity to Isabel.

"How'd ya know it was me?"

"Easy, Team Magma agents don't have the logo of their team on their boots, and they aren't pink to begin with. Well, the females might go with that color if they could, they are more closely associated with it. And besides, the only reason the Magma logo was where the gold Xs currently are is because those particular boots have a special enchantment on them enabling the logo to switch depending on which team's being infiltrated. I'd stick to Team Vexus if i were you; at least then you'd be much harder to spot disguised."

"I've done that before. They were clueless. Never knew it was me the entire time, undercover to rescue a kidnapped princess in an alternate F-Zero dimension. And that girl who caused the accident that canceled the race happens to be part of Team Vexus; her name's Nella, a.k.a. Alpha - i know her quite well as your GX version caused her to believe i did something against her original team that i didn't even do. She originally tried to take me out of the equation before she was raped on her superior's orders due to the mixup. Since that incident she's been focused on raping young girls trying to impregnate one. No luck at that so far as either her timing's off, the victim forces the spurt out, their immune system is stronger than originally anticipated, or someone interferes. Mostly the last bit; that's how Z29 joined XQ after rescuing me from Alpha's first rape attempt - she was still on Cipher then. All those rape attempts on me led to me gaining a more intimate form to counter that, and i'm only twelve right now. As for the changing logo bit ZR1 had one of her homeworld allies cast the spell that enabled it." That's when Harland walked in.

"So, you're awake."

"Harland? Do you know how i ended up here?"

"Yeah. i saw you get the worst of the accident - one announcer said one racer, named Nella, pulled a 'Pico' by intentionally wrecking one racer causing the pileup - and when your car ignited i rushed into action, pulling you out of the wreckage and into a nearby ambulance. Good thing i did, too; you were out cold after the crash. Besides, i don't know what i'd do if i didn't take that risk to myself to rescue you from the mess."

"What're ya tryin' to tell me, Harland?"

"Isabel, what i'm trying to say is that ever since we met at that old ruin we thought was the Cave of Origin i've had feelings for ya. It's just that since we were on different teams then i couldn't take a chance at telling you this in case the grunts took it the wrong way."

"Really? That's so sweet of you. And i can see you're not wearing a hood this time; the ones on Team Magma's uniforms looked as if the members were headed for an anime convention, along with the females wearing miniskirts. Those miniskirts made them easier rape targets."

"At least the Magma females didn't have to worry about tearing part of their uniform if they ever got raped. Their uniforms hide their midriff area as well."

"The old too many navel piercing varieties bit again, eh. Well, just so ya know some of the grunts were into that, but i wasn't. I've had a bit of a soft spot for ya myself; didn't want to offend you by doing that."

"Good thing you didn't. I know one male Magma grunt captured a female Aqua with a good array of those navel piercings at some point before the incident involving that bunch of kids. When i saw just how many piercings she really had i nearly lost my lunch - and i had just got done eating my lunch at that point. Seriously, how many navel piercings did she have, exactly?"

"At least eight last time i saw that particular grunt. Lost my lunch on Matt that time - he darn near decked me for that if Archie hadn't chosen that moment to arrive on the scene."

"Well, that was one good thing he did, protecting an ill-feeling agent of his team. By the way, how about we go to an F-Zero race once you feel better. You're probably feeling th effects of the accident, so i'll wait until you're better. Don't want to try it too early in case something else goes wrong. Besides, i want to see that Amethyst Falcon machine race."

"Wait, you know of ZR1's machine?"

"It's Dawn, right?"

"Yeah. ZR1's actually won a couple races, one under an alternate persona she devised on the spot in a bet race."

"Angelle Azenis, wasn't it?"

"You've read KhaosOmega's AAA installment following her F-Zero GX story challenge, i take it."

"I've heard she took out Alpha by preventing a fusion between the Vexus girl and the kidnapped princess before battling the Shadow Queen. AAA: 1000."

"Alright, we better stop blabbing about Khaos and get the healing bit over with. Perhaps i might open a portal to an F-Zero dimension once you two decide to go for it. Make sure ZR1's entering the race in question first, though." and with that, Dawn vanished into thin air with two fingers from her right hand on her forehead. Who knows what'll happen next.


End file.
